Isla Sorna Top Predator Rematch!
by InGenworker
Summary: The Pteranodons have ruled Isla Sorna for Seven years, but the Raptors have a plan. Which speices will become the new Isla Sorna Top predator... Read Isla Sorna Top Predator first


Seven Years later...

The Pteranodon flock slowly glided through the air. The leader of the flock was a hatchling of the Pteranodon that killed the Alpha Raptor. She and her mate have just made a nest in the aviary and lade some egg's, as well as the rest of the flock. Right now, her flock were hunting for food for the soon to be hatchlings.

They thought they distroyed them all, they were wrong...

The New Raptor Pack, slowly approched the aviary, walking along the river. The leader of the pack, was one of the suriveing hatchling's and so was his mate, who was also his sister. He was different then the other male's, he had two long red stripe's coming round his side's and his feathers, were also red. He had planed this for a long time. In the pack were five Raptors, The Alpha and his mate/sister and there hatchlings, which were know fully grown. And if the Alpha's plan were to work, there would be many more Hatchlings to come.

The Pack, slowly moved along the edge of the river, keeping a eye out for the Pteranodon flock. As they approched the gate, which the humans used, they exchanged series of bark's, shriek's and growl's and then fled in.

The site was horrible, Fungi was every were, dropings coverd the floor and the smell. The smell was horrible. The Pack soon approched the bottom of a cliff. Suddenly they herd a sqark, they looked up to the giant whole in the side of the aviary, were the Pteranodon's cary there prey(Including the Alpha's mother) through to the nest's, and saw nothing. They turned back to the cliff and began to climb, sticking there 10 inch claw's into the rock.

As the Alpha climb, he noteced something, on the other side of the aviary, was a skeleton. Two Skeleton's. What was left of his mother, was there, next to a Pteranodon skeleton. He just hoped he wouldnt end up like that.

He claws and feet hurt as he climbed. He could feel his feet start to bleed, but soon they reached the top.

The Alpha climbed to the top and looked around. "Prefect" He thought. Dozen's of nest's were littered around on the top of the cliffs, and with no garuds. He planed to distroy the egg's.

He approched the first nest, lifted his leg, and slambed his 10 inch razor claw down into the shell. After he retracked his leg, the rest of the pack began distroying the nest's. This was what he planed for since he was able to think. He slamed down on another egg, then another, then another.

The Pteranodon flock had it's prey in site. A large herd of Parasaurolophus herd. As the leader focused on one Parasaurolophus, she herd sqark. She turned her head and saw a large'er flock of Pternodons approched her flock. These were smaller than her flock. They had a green beak, a blue face and there body was mostly pink. (The one's from the Lost world). They she notecied that they were coming from the direction of the aviary. And _her_ nest.

She swooped down, scareing the Parasaurolophus herd and makeing them scatter, and turned her direstion back to the aviary, her flock followed. However so did the smaller Pternodons. The smaller Pternodons were normally a harmless speices, however now the larger Pternodons were entering _there_ territory. And they would let this go unnoticed, they had to teach the larger Pternodons a lesson.

Now there was only one nest left. The Raptor Pack approched. As the Alpha lifted his leg, he herd a noice. Suddenly one of his hatchling was snached up, _by a Pternodon_. He turned and watched the Flock fly back into the aviary, however something wasnt right. There was more than usual, and there were some smaller nd different coloured one's.

He and the leader of the flock, locked eyes. He barked, she sqarked, and the second battle between Raptor and Pternodon began.

As he ran at the closest Pternodon, he couldnt help but notece that some of the Pternodon's, were fighting each other! His foot collided with the chest of the closest Pternodon, it sqarked and began to flap its wings. He stabed his claw into the chest he shiverd at the noice the Pternodon made, before it droped off the cliff.

He turned and looked at the battleing creature's. Raptor's were fighting Pternodon's, Small Pternodon's were fighting Big Pternodons. And there was one coming for him!

The Alpha ducked and rolled as the leader of the Pternodon flock lunged at him with its claw's. He ran round the the back of the pterosaur, and leaped at it's back. The large creature moved just in time and turned around to face the Raptor. The Raptor leaped and clamped itself onto the head of the Pternodon. The creature sqarked and began to flap its wings. Th Raptor only had a quick look at the battleing creature's before the creature whom's head he was on, took flight.

From were the Raptor was, he saw the cilff he was woosh past him, as the Pternodon got closer to the ground. Suddenly the Pternodon stoped, sending the Raptor smashing down into the ground, luckly she had only been 10 feet high when she stoped. The Alpha felt his bone's crack was he hit the ground, but he still had the strengh to get back up. The pterosaur landed. The Raptor looked around. His had two choice's, Run into the closest cave, or the river. He choice the cave. As he set off towards the cave, he herd the Pternodon begin to take off after him.

He leaped inside the cave. The cave was very small and hard the fit in. He felt the blood from his foot, scrape across the rock. He tunred and saw that the creature couldnt fit inside the cave. It stook its claws inside, and it beak and couldnt reach him. Then the Raptor remeberd.

He was here to distroy _them_. Not hide in a cave from them! He let out a bark and leaped at the creature's chest. His 10 inch claw inserted into its chest. The Pterosaur let out a horrieble shreak and fell backwards. The Rapor ran over the body of the pterosaur and out the cave. The creature was still alive, but bearly. He began to climb the rocky cliff.

His feet killed as him climbed, suddenly he herd a snap and he fell backwards. His claw had snaped. He pulled his body back up and continued climbing. As he reached the top, he was amazed at what he saw. Dead large Pternodons body were scatterd all over the place along with one Raptor body and a few of the smaller Pternodons. His pack stood there. Next to the smaller Pternodons. The leader of the small Pterosaur's let out a squark and took flight. It flew out of the hole in the Avairy, and was followed by it's flock. He approched his mate. They exchnged a couple of growls. And distroyed the last egg.

The Pteranodon's are no longer the top of the food chain. Raptor's once again Rule Isla Sorna!

Permanently!

* * *

Well, there you go! Raptor's Rule once again! The Lost world Pteranodons and Raptor's lived in pace, or at least as paceful as a Island full of Dinosaurus can!

This is InGenWorker signing out!


End file.
